


Who Is He?

by MusicLover6661



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcoholism, Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Professor!Bucky Barnes, Professor!Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661
Summary: Some of the classes were empty, the lights turned off and doors shut for the classes that wouldn’t start until much later in the day.  I had let them know that I preferred the earlier classes, even if most of the students wouldn’t be as happy with the bright sun.





	1. Chapter 1

  


I was more nervous starting at a new university than I was having to move a few states away from where I was from.  Sure there was nothing scarier than starting a new job, but starting a new job in a new place?  Well, it was absolutely terrifying.  My mom was afraid that something bad was going to happen to me, as if I wasn’t already nervous enough.  I had moved with my boyfriend, he was working down at the mechanic shop, it was nice.

 

Holding the handle to my bag tighter I stepped into the office where the dean was going to be waiting for me.  The walls were pristine, everything about the room looked expensive.  
  
“You must be Miss Y/L/N, come with me please” A short and stout woman gestured for me to follow her, heading down a long hall until she reached a large oak door.

“Just head on inside, he’ll be waiting for you” She patted my arm gently before heading back to the desk she had been perched at.

 

The door was harder to push open than I had been expecting, the man in question was arguing on the phone with someone.  It felt as if I was intruding on something I shouldn’t hear.  I wanted to turn and run away, to forget any of this was supposed to happen today.  
  
“Come in, just take a seat” He gestured to the leather chair that sat across from his desk.

 

If this was what his office looked like, I wondered how the rest of the school looked.  High class students that thought they were better than everyone else.  It wasn’t an ivy league school though, so this seemed so posh.  
  
“No, that’s not going to happen and you know it, why are you trying to fight this again?” The man was absolutely fuming, free hand clenched into a tight fist.  
  
The man slammed down the phone with more force than necessary, must be trying to get a point across to whomever he was talking to.  If my heart wasn’t pounding in my chest, it sure as hell was now.

 

“I’m so sorry about that, we were just having a little argument” He smiled as if to assure me things were alright.  
“That’s alright, if you needed me to I can leave” I was ready to grab my bag and head out the door the moment he started yelling.  
“Nonsense!  That matter already sorted itself out, you must be Miss Y/L/N I’ve been hearing all about” I couldn’t help but blush, hopefully he had only heard good things.  
  


The dean at the old school was so temperamental that he made this gentleman seem almost shy and quiet.   
  
“I am, I’m sorry if I arrived earlier than I was supposed to, I didn’t want to make a bad first impression” The gentleman blushed softly, eyes sparking in the bright light.  
“Well I think I managed to do that already, I’m sure you’ve had a tour of the campus am I correct?” I shook my head no, the email was too vague.  
“Jesus what do I even pay those idiots for anymore?  Well I can’t have you getting lost while you’re trying to work, so let’s give you a tour” He stood up from the desk, fixing the jacket he wore.  It looked expensive.

 

From what I had gathered as he showed me around the campus his name was Tony, he had been the dean for a little over ten years, and the school was his pride and joy.  Most of the classes were small, and quaint, though some of them stretched over at least a quarter of one building.  They were separated into four sections, most of the history, science, and health classes were on one side of the building.  The dorms were a mere parking lot away, which sounded nice.  
  
“This is one of the best professors at this school, he teaches his students in a way that makes them want to enjoy class” I stepped up to the door, watching as the man spread his arms out wide, a grin pulling up at his lips as he explained the words written on the large blackboard behind him.  
“He seems very enthusiastic, I can see why they’d love going to class” I couldn’t tear my eyes away from him, from the shaggy blonde hair, to the thick dark beard that covered his cheeks and jaw.  
“He’s one of the best, the other is James” Tony stepped away from the door before heading down the hallway.

 

Some of the classes were empty, the lights turned off and doors shut for the classes that wouldn’t start until much later in the day.  I had let them know that I preferred the earlier classes, even if most of the students wouldn’t be as happy with the bright sun.

 

“What’s James teach?” I kept my eyes forward, afraid I would run into the students and other staff that were walking around.  
“Psychology, said it was something that helped him cope after his loss” I felt for this mystery man, even if I didn’t know him at all.  
“That must’ve been hard for him” He stopped in front of another door.  

 

The hall was larger than the last, the man was writing on the blackboard as he asked one of the students a question.  She answered almost immediately, and from the way his lips quirked up she must’ve been right.  The moment he turned to face the class though, my heart felt as if it was in my throat.  Sure the other man was handsome, but James?  He looked like a modern day adonis, brightening the room with his smile.  It made me wonder what his loss was.  
  
“He had the prosthetic made for him personally, someone that he knows made it after his car accident” I furrowed my brows for a second, my eyes falling onto the dark metal of his left arm.  So it was that type of loss.

 

Even with the missing limb the man outshines everyone else in the building, well maybe except for the last professor that he had showed me.  
  
“Who was the other professor?  The one teaching about World War Two?” I looked over at him slowly, not wanting to tear my gaze away from James.  
“That’s Steve, he’s been here for a little over three years, I keep telling him that he needs to do more classes throughout the day” He chuckled softly, looking back at James who had started on a different topic.  
  
I wanted to know more about him, his passions in life, what he did when he wasn’t teaching students throughout the day.   
  
“Now that you’ve had the tour, you excited to start working here?” Tony, I had finally learned, asked as he clasped his hands together.  
“I am, this place seems almost too good to be true” I smiled softly and held the handle of my bag tighter, my boyfriend was going to be so happy when he heard that I had landed the job.

“I’ll see you monday morning, bright and early” Tony headed down the hall back to his office, leaving me to leave the building.  
  
Here’s to hoping I don’t manage to fuck it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t spare any of us a glance, stepping over to the table with a soft sigh. I couldn’t help but stare, everything about him was perfect.

Monday couldn’t come fast enough, I was almost jittery on the drive to the school.  Well that may have also been the coffee I drank, two extra shots of espresso aren’t good when you’re nervous.  Brock had already left for work, leaving with a quick goodbye as he ran out the door.  That left just me and the still empty apartment.  I had to beg Brock to let me start buying decorations to help spruce it up, give it a lived in feeling.  
  
Most of the other teachers were standing together as I made my way inside, talking amongst themselves.  They had all known each other for longer so it was no surprise that none of them were going to give me a second glance.  Tony was there too, talking with Steve.  He stopped the conversation mid-sentence, walking over to where I had set down my coffee.  
  
“Rogers!  I want you to meet Y/N, today’s her first day” Tony had an arm around my waist, pulling me over to the blonde.  
“Nice to meet you, my names Steve by the way” He held a hand out, smiling softly as I took it in my own.  His hands were warm, calloused almost.  
“Nice to meet you too Steve, I’m pretty excited to start teaching here” Even if my brain was currently screaming at me.  
“Don’t worry, we don’t bite” Steve chuckled at Tony’s confession.  His smile faltering for a moment as someone stepped inside.

 

James stood in the doorway, leather jacket pulled over the expanse of his shoulders and chest.  The glasses he had on the last time I was here were perched onto his head.  He didn’t spare any of us a glance, stepping over to the table with a soft sigh.  I couldn’t help but stare, everything about him was perfect.  
  
“Hey Steve, Tony, though I don’t believe we’ve met before” His eyes were on me then, they were a stormy blue, like the sky over an ocean during a storm.  
“I’m Y/N, I’m starting today” I shook his hand gently, afraid to overstep my boundaries too soon.  
“Welcome to the school, sure you’ll fit right in with everyone” His smirk was taunting, was he not fond of the people here?  They all seemed so friendly though.

 

Before I could ask any questions James was being dragged out of the room by Steve, saying how they were going to miss their classes if they didn’t hurry along.  Tony shook his head, draining the remaining coffee in his mug into the sink.

 

The halls were buzzing with activity as I walked down to the classroom I would be teaching in.  It was smaller, but I didn’t mind one bit.  I preferred the smaller classrooms, it gave a more personal connection with the students, and if one of them needed more help I could assist them easily.  

 

The room was almost too clean, the air feeling thick with the humidity from outside.  The weather had been going crazy for the last few weeks, some days being chilly while others were scorching hot.  The only positive was the air conditioning that was inside the room, it could help during the heat. The students filed into the room slowly, dropping their bags onto the floor beside their desks.  Some looked too young to be in college, while others looked nervous to be starting.  
  
“I’ll start by introducing myself, my names Miss Y/L/N, but you can call me Y/N if you prefer, and to save everyone in the room the labor we’re not going to read anything you read in high school” The class erupted into cheers, nothing worse than reading the same exact thing multiple times and having to explain it differently each time.  
“Since it’s the first day we’re gonna start off easy, what made you choose to take this class?” It was a loaded question, some needed it in for their major while others chose it for the fun.  
  
Most of the answers were basic, how they needed it to further their education to ensure they’d get to their associate’s degree.  Others just loved the class and what it had to offer, those answers were some of my favorites.  It was always exciting to meet people who loved learning.  
  
The class was over much too fast for my liking, though I’m sure there would be days where I’d wish it had gone by faster.  The students took their bags, leaving with quick goodbyes and promises of coming back.  I knew some of them would end up dropping the class, not because it was difficult by any means, it was just due to lack of funds or time.

 

I wanted to plop down into the chair and take off my shoes, relax into the plush leather and forget the world for a few minutes.  Things at home had seemed to change, Brock had noticed the pep in my step when I got back to the apartment after the tour.  He assumed it was because I was talking to someone while I was there.  If you could call talking to Tony about working there ‘talking to someone’, then yes, I was talking to someone.

 

He stormed out before I could beg him to stay, to come back to bed so we could relax with one another.  The only sounds were the front door slamming, followed by the tires screeching as he drove away from the apartment.  It was just another silly fight, something that we would forget by the morning.  Luckily enough Brock had come home when I had fallen asleep, setting the roses in a vase for me to find the next morning.

 

The note was beautiful, expressing his feelings in ways he hadn’t before.  Of course most of the people in my life hadn’t approved of him, said he was up to no good but who were they to judge?  Him and I were doing just fine, happily as can be.

 

“How’d your first day go?” Tony was walking beside me, arms full of papers and folders as we walked to the parking lot.  
“It was great, the students seemed excited to know that I’m not going to inflict the pain that is Romeo & Juliet on them” I snickered under my breath, I was sure Tony knew the struggle.  
“They’d of all gotten up and left” Tony laughed loudly, his head thrown back at the force.  
“I wouldn’t of blamed them, that story is so overplayed” I sighed and reached into my pocket for my car keys.  Where had they gone?  I did drive myself to work today.

 

Tony stopped in his steps, eyeing the man who was leant up against my car at the moment.  Brock.  Shit, had he driven me and I forgot again?  I wasn’t always good with things like that.  
  
“Hey babe, thanks for walking me to my car Tony, I’ll see you tomorrow” I waved at him before jogging lightly to Brock, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, lips pressed against my head.  
“Bout time you came out, I’ve been sitting here for twenty minutes” Though his face was clear of any expression, his voice gave away how annoyed he was.  
“Sorry, I lost one of the papers in my room and had to search for it” I didn’t want to argue with him in the parking lot, especially not after my first day.  
“Who was that guy anyway?  You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves” My cheeks heated up, was he being serious right now?  
“That’s my boss Tony, we were just making a joke about my class is all” I pulled from his embrace, setting my bag into the backseat before getting into the passengers seat.

 

Brock had always been the jealous type, pulling me into his side if anyone was caught looking at me, or any guys seemed to be getting a little too comfortable.  No wonder he was getting so jealous right now, he saw Tony as someone who was trying to flirt.  The man was married for Christ’s sake, he had a picture of him and his wife on his desk from their wedding.  Highly doubt he was trying to flirt with me, especially over something so silly.

 

“How was work down at the shop?” I wanted to divert any of the attention away from myself, even if for a few minutes.  
“It was fine, Jack kept giving me shit like usual” He sneered, hands gripping tighter onto the steering wheel.  
“He does it just to push your buttons” Jack, his boss, was a real asshole when he wanted to be.  Working Brock to the point where he was ready to tear off his uniform and quit almost daily.  He couldn’t do that though, not if we wanted the bills to pile up.  
“Cause he’s a piece of shit, I’ll give him a fucking piece of my mind” Brock pulled into the parking lot, parking the car much too quickly.

 

He didn’t wait for me to get out of the car before he was storming inside, there was only one way this night was going to end, and frankly I was hoping it didn’t.  
  
“Brock, why don’t you go and relax and I’ll cook dinner” I needed him to blow off some steam before we tried to do anything together.  
“I’m fucking fine!  God woman why don’t you ever listen?!” He slammed his hands against the countertop, towering over me as I did my best to not cower in fear.  
“I’ll get started on dinner” Ignore his temper he’s just stressed from work, it’s not directed at you at all.

 

He doesn’t mean any of the words he says, he promises that he loves you, he means it when he says he loves you.  Just stay on his good side for the night and everything will be alright, nothing to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

**6 Months Later**  
  
Teaching at the school was better than I could've ever imagined, the students gushed about how excited they were for class each day. Their grades were exceptional, beating nearly every other English class on the floor with us. I tried not to brag and say it was because I actually cared about the students, but it was quite obvious as to why. James and Steve would drop by every so often, sitting in the back of the class to listen in and see what we were all about. I wasn't going to deny that my little crush on James had increased tenfold, it'd be a lie.

 

The man took my breath away by simply teaching his students, how many people could effectively do that and look as good as he did at the same time? The answer was simple, none. James just had this effect on people, they were left hanging on his every word. And that left arm, it was fascinating to me, how it worked. It moved as if it were made of flesh and bone, the only difference was the dark color that would throw me off every now and then.

 

James was a pure soul that had been dragged to hell and back, thrown into the deepest trenches and forced to claw his way out so he could live again.  
  
~~~  
  
“I'm not sure if I can go, I have to grade papers still” It was a lie, all of my papers were graded already, ready to be handed back to my students.  
“C'mon, it'll be fun” Steve was trying to convince me to go to the bar with him and a few other professors. I was mostly unsure due to how Brock would react.  
“Just tonight, and only because I know if I say no you'll pout until I give in” I smiled over Steve who was in fact pouting his lower lip.  
“You can be such a pain when I'm trying to be nice y'know” Steve grabbed his coat, throwing it on over his sweater.

 

I rolled my eyes and followed him from the building, groaning as the cold air bit harshly into my skin. Nothing worse than having to work in nearly subzero temperatures because your boyfriend gets jealous that you've begun driving yourself to work daily. He refused to ever let me take a jacket, claiming that I would be nice and warm in the classroom. And yet here I was, freezing my ass off because he couldn't handle the fact that I had friends.  
  
Steve waited until I was in my car and headed down to the bar before following close behind. I wasn't going to relay that any of the male teachers were with us in case Brock found out. He'd have a field day throwing everything in my face and screaming until the neighbors called the cops. The amount of excuses I have had to make as to why I was wearing long sleeves before the winter months. No one bothered to ask anymore, almost as if they knew already.

 

“It's about time you guys arrived, we've been here forever” Natasha was standing in the doorway with Sam and James.

 

She was one of the other English professors, her teaching was much different than my own, but the students loved her class. Sam was a history professor, having been through war already. He wanted to share his insight on what actually happens, not just what the books tell you.  
  
“Sorry, I ended up losing my keys when Steve came to ask if I wanted to come with” I pulled the sleeve of my shirt down, keep the evidence hidden.  
“You would lose your head if it wasn't attached to your body” Nat snickered under her breath, heading into the bar with Sam. James didn't move at all.  
“Aren't you gonna head in?” I couldn't stop the shivers, the goosebumps that rose over my skin slowly.  
“In a few minutes, trying to clear my head is all” James smiled softly, god did that make my heart flutter.  
“I'll see you inside” James nodded as I stepped through the doors.

 

The bar was buzzing with activity, there were a few other teachers from the local high school sitting together at a table. Nat and Sam had already snagged a table, a round of beer sitting at each of the open seats.   
  
“Hey, does James seem a little upset to you guys?” Sam's brows furrowed, did he not know who I was talking about?  
“You mean Bucky? Yeah he said he's got something going on right now but didn't wanna talk” Oh, was Bucky a nickname for him?  
“He seemed really quiet outside, didn't wanna ask if it was something personal” Nat was already shaking her head.  
“He usually gets quiet if somethings bothering him, he'll let you know if he's doing alright” Sam took a long swig of his beer, watching as Bucky and Steve stepped into the bar.

 

The air was almost tense between Bucky and I, though I couldn't really figure out why. We were laughing together, making jokes about work. So why did it feel like there was someone staring at us from a dark corner of the room?  
  
“Hey babe” The voice sent chills down my spine, reaching in and grasping my lungs as I struggled to breathe.  
“Hey Brock” I turned to face him slowly, hands trembling in my lap.  
“I don't believe we've met before, you must be Y/N's boyfriend” Nat raised a brow at him, testing him almost.  
“Yes I am, I didn't think she was going to be at the bar tonight, she usually isn't a big fan of them. Can we talk outside sweetheart?” He didn't give me a moment to answer before his hand was wrapped around my arm, yanking me out into the cold air.

 

I knew better than to argue with him, whether he had been drinking already, or he was just in a pissed off mood. The strike came faster than I could blink, the stinging on my cheek brought tears to my eyes. Trying to keep them at bay so no one else would know what was happening. Only that wasn't enough for him, his hands were everywhere. There would be more bruises this time, ones I wouldn't be able to hide so easily.

 

The world became black as my head hit the pavement. My mother was right, he wasn't the right person for me.  
  
~~~  
  
Beeping, that's all I can hear is this god awful beeping. Could someone shut it off for me? My body currently feels as if it weighs a thousand pounds so I'm a little afraid to move.  
  
“He..Hello?” My voice sounded as if someone shoved a hot coal inside, burning with each intake of breath.  
“Oh my god you're awake!” That voice sounded familiar, but completely foreign at the same time.  
“Where am I?” I needed a glass of water to get rid of this feeling in my throat.  
“You're in the hospital, do you not remember anything?” I could barely shake my head no, the sheer force it took was enough to make me want to cry.

 

Whoever was standing by my bed stepped out of the room for a few moments. I opened my eyes slowly, letting the bright light wash over me as I took everything in. My body looked mangled almost, black and blue splotches spread across my skin. The memories flooded in, Brock had gotten upset when he found me at the bar with my coworkers.  
  
“Ahh Miss Y/L/N you're finally awake I see” The doctor stepped into the room slowly, Natasha following close behind.  
“What happened? The last thing I remember is getting into an argument with my boyfriend” I winced at the word, how could I even call him that anymore?  
“He attacked you outside of the bar, Bucky heard you scream and came out to see what was wrong and he was...he was umm” Nat trailed off, biting her lower lip hard enough to bruise.  
  


She didn't need to utter the words, I could feel the pain all over to know just exactly what had happened. I knew Brock was a loose canon, but to know that he would do something so vile and evil? Oh who was I kidding, I had made excuses for him for the last year, this was entirely all my own fault.  
  
“How long have I been out?” My worries now were the students, how was I going to teach looking like this?  
“About a week, and as for your class I've been helping so don't worry, I told them you wouldn't be back for a little while” Nat reached over to her bag, pulling out a bag.  
“Is it bad I feel worse for them than I do myself? I've been trying to make their experience the best it could be and yet here I am” I sighed dropping my head back onto the bed.  
“Don't feel bad” Nat placed the bag by my side, letting me open it slowly.

 

Tears filled my eyes as I saw the cards inside, there were some small gifts, wishing me a healthy and quick recovery.  
  
“I didn't tell them what happened, just said you were in an accident” I wanted to get up and hug Nat and thank her for all of this.  
“Thank you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you guys” The tears were streaking down my cheeks, hitting some of the open cuts.  
“Don't thank me, this was all Bucky and your students” My cheeks turned bright red, this was Bucky's idea?  
  
The doctor looked over the various bruises and cuts along my body, letting me know that while I should be thankful I hadn't broken anything, I was still going to need help for a while.  
  
“I live by myself though, there's no one who could help me” Someone cleared their throat in the doorway.  
“We actually already figured that out, you're going to be staying with me until you're well enough to go back to your apartment” Why did it have to be Bucky? It couldn't of been Nat or Steve? Hell even Sam would've been fine!  
“I don't wanna impose on you Bucky, I'm going to be like this for a while” Come on Nat, tell Bucky you can take care of me just fine!  
“It's no problem, I'm really the only one who has the space anyway” So it was settled, I was going to be living with a man I had been fawning over for months. How fun.

 

The doctor discharged me later in the day, once he was positive that I was able to walk on my own without nearly hitting the ground. I had been prescribed pain medication for when everything became too much. Bucky was trying to help as best he could without overstepping his boundaries, of course I wanted nothing more than to have his hands on me. My body just had other ideas.  
  
“Sorry, I'm not the best cook there is” Bucky set the plate down onto the pillow, being careful not to jostle me too much.  
“I'm sure it tastes fine Bucky” I picked up my fork and dug into the spaghetti.

 

Whoever told the man he was a bad cook was clearly insane. The food was absolutely divine, from the tartness of the sauce, down to the noodles that tasted as if they were homemade.  
  
“This is delicious, what do you mean you're not a good cook?” I couldn't stop myself from shoving another forkful into my mouth, I wasn't sure if anyone could top this.  
“I usually don't let people eat my cooking, my ex used to say it tasted like garbage” Bucky blushed softly, digging into his own plate of food.  
“Well she's clearly crazy, this is some of the best pasta I've had in years” I finished off the plate in a matter of minutes, patting my belly gently, relaxing into the couch gently.  
  
Bucky wasn't a talker, not unless he was teaching for his students. He always preferred the calmness that the night brought, the darkness seeping into the room. I wasn't entirely sure when I had fallen asleep, head lolled against his shoulder as he watched tv.

 

The bed was plush and soft beneath my tired body, my bones felt as if they had finally turned into jello. That wouldn't be a bad thing perse, just a little more as an inconvenience when I needed to get up and take a shower.  
  
“Hey I'm heading out to work, will you be alright until I get home?” Bucky stood in the doorway, jacket buttoned to hide the sweater underneath.  
“Yeah, I'm gonna take a bath and relax for the day” Today was going to be the first day I didn't have Bucky by my side.  
“If you need anything just shoot me a text, try not to hurt yourself anymore please” Bucky left with a quick goodbye.

 

The apartment settled into a calm silence, something that would unnerve most people who weren't used to it. I loved it though, getting to just enjoy the day and soak it in without having to worry about life. Deciding that laying in bed wasn't going to do me any good, I slipped out from the sheets and stumbled into the bathroom. It was bigger than any of the ones I had seen before, the tub was deep enough that I could soak my entire body comfortably.  
  
Making sure the water wouldn't scald my skin I stepped into tub, letting the steam soak into my body as I relaxed. The water had been nearly perfect, on the warmer side than I was used to but the doctor recommended warm baths to help my muscles. So if the water was warmer than usual, who was I to complain?  
  
After soaking for much longer than I should've, I slipped out of the tub and dried myself off, pulling on a clean pair of panties and one of the shirts Bucky had lent me. It reached down to the middle of my thighs, soaking me in it's warmth as I ventured throughout the apartment. The door to Bucky's room was shut, I had seen it a few times on a glance before venturing down to the kitchen. The door beside it caught my attention though, it was one Bucky always had locked. He refused to let anyone inside, keeping the key on his key ring at all times. It made me wonder what kind of secrets he had inside there.

 

Nat never told me what it was, said that Bucky was a little shy about his personal life, choosing to keep it more to himself than to express it. Maybe one day I would get to see what all the fuss was about, help him ease out of that scared shell. Maybe.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Yelling, that's all I can hear coming from the front of the apartment. Who is he even yelling at so early in the morning? It's barely even nine.  
  
“We had a fucking agreement! Why can't you stick with that?” Bucky threw his hands in the air, veins bulging on his neck.  
“Because I have a fucking life too! You can't just expect us to work like this when you refuse to do your part!” The woman standing across from him wasn't much shorter, her eyes were dark as she glared at him.  
“I refuse to do my part? I've been paying those checks every single month without missing any, I work more than I should just to support her because I love her! If you think that she's such a burden because you'd rather go and whore yourself then fine, give me her fucking bags” Bucky reached down and tore the suitcase from her hands. Lips pulled up into a harsh sneer.  
“You're a piece of shit Barnes, I don't know why I ever gave her your last name” The woman stomped out of the apartment, slamming the door roughly behind herself.  
  
Bucky slumped against the kitchen island, hands covering his face as he struggled to catch his breath. I stepped over slowly, afraid to scare him if I was too loud.  
  
“Buck? Are you okay?” The sound of a small pair of feet caught my attention.

 

There was a little girl, no older than three running around the living room. She looked so much like Bucky that I had a hard time realizing she had stopped to stare at me.  
  
“Vi, come see daddy” Bucky knelt down and opened his arms, picking up the girl once she ran into his open arms.  
“Daddy!” She seemed so excited, her smile wide and bright as she looked at him.  
“Were you a good girl and ate all your breakfast today?” She blushed and hid her face in his neck, clearly letting him know she didn't do as such.  
“Violetta, you know daddy wants you to eat all your breakfast, gotta grow up and big and strong like daddy” He smiled at her, rubbing his hands along her back gently.

 

I couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of me, the man who seemed more tense more often than not was being so gentle with her, making her laugh. Her bright blue eyes were an almost identical match to Bucky's, her brown hair was curlier though, must get that from her mom.  
  
“This is my friend Y/N, Y/N this is my little girl Vi, I'm sure you heard her mom and I fighting earlier” It was now Bucky's turn to blush, he hadn't realized how loud the argument had become.  
“It woke me up actually, I thought it was the neighbors again” Even though Bucky lived in a great neighborhood, the neighbors who lived above him were loud as hell.  
“I'm really sorry about that, she just sort of sprung this on me last minute” Bucky set Vi back onto her feet, stepping into the kitchen.  
  
I knew he was apologizing for the sudden appearance of his daughter that no one seem to know about, but I wasn't upset about that.  
  
“No need to worry Bucky, she's really adorable” I plopped down onto one of the chairs, pulling down the shirt so it covered more of my thighs.  
“Still, her mom just dropped her off so she could fucking fly across the country and meet some guy she's been talking to, I mean who does that?” Bucky rolled his eyes, pouring out a cup of coffee for himself.  
“She just sounds like a shitty person if we're gonna be honest” I had only seen her from the hallway, but knowing she was dropping off her child to meet a guy? It sounded selfish.  
“She is, we hadn't been together for very long before she got pregnant, tried to tell me she was on the pill” I couldn't help but roll my eyes, she had lied to him from the beginning.

 

The room fell silent, save for Vi's soft giggles as she played with her toys in the living room. Bucky looked too tense still, his shoulders visibly shaking as he sipped his coffee.  
  
“Will you be alright if I leave her here while I go to work?” Bucky looked nervous, his eyes glancing between Vi and myself.  
“Of course, if anything happens I'll send you a text” I placed my hands on the counter, granted I never let Bucky know when I was in pain but this was his daughter, she was more important.  
“You're an absolute live saver, thank you” Bucky leaned over, his lips pressing against my cheek gently.  
“No need, go before you're late” I smirked as confusion washed over his features for a moment, he only had about twenty minutes to get to the school before he'd be late.  
  
He grabbed his bags, kissing Vi's head before running out the door as fast as his legs could carry him. Vi didn't even notice him, going back to her toys. She was so well behaved and quiet, it surprised me in all honesty, most toddlers were ready to make a ruckus.  
  
I ran down to my bedroom to throw on a pair of shorts, nothing worse than being caught by a three year old in my panties and one of her dad's shirts. Though she'd probably just think that I was nothing more than a friend, which was exactly what I was.  
  
She glanced up for a moment when I stepped into the living room, plopping down onto the couch nearby where she was sitting. She held up one of the small toys, it looked like a horse.  
  
“That's really cute, do they have a name?” She smiled brightly, crawling up onto the couch to get closer to where I sat.  
“Es! Er ame is sift” I smiled and held her hand gently, looking closer at the toy.  
“That's a very cute name, almost as cute as yours” Vi laughed, grabbing another toy that was near her leg.  
“Daddy ays I aff oo many” I patted her head gently.  
“I'm sure your daddy doesn't think so, no little lady can have too many toys” Her eyes were wide suddenly, as if she was going to convince me to buy her some toys.  
  
The rest of the morning into early afternoon was spent playing with her toys, and she was wrong. There were barely any in the bag that sat by the couch, did her mom not let her play with toys very often? That didn't seem very fair so someone so young, she just wanted to have fun.  
  
Looking through the cabinets I had settled on making mac and cheese for lunch, something that she could eat without any trouble. It would probably make Bucky happy knowing that she ate her entire bowl and asked for seconds. Must've been hungry after not eating all of her breakfast like he said.  
  
“Why don't we watch the Lion King? It's one of my favorite movies” She nodded, laying her head against my chest.

 

We were wrapped up in a blanket, eyes glued to the screen as the scenes played by. I couldn't help but shed a few tears as Mufasa died. It was always one of the saddest parts of the movie, no matter how many times I had seen it before. The sky was nearly dark before the movie ended, Vi sleeping soundly against my chest. Maybe a quick nap wouldn't be so bad, Bucky wouldn't be home for a little while anyway.  
  
 **Bucky's P.O.V**  
  
Getting away from work couldn't come fast enough, though I wasn't entirely sure why I was so antsy to get back home. The last time I had been this excited was when I had a package waiting for me, and that was over a year ago. So why was I rushing to get back to the place I called home?  
  
“Buck, are you coming?” Steve was standing by his car, waiting for me to get into the passengers side.  
“Shit, sorry I completely forgot” We were going to a dinner for Tony and his wife Pepper, they were announcing something and asked if we could join them.

 

The drive was all but silent, my mind going back to the racing thoughts. I couldn't let my feelings for her cloud my judgment. I was helping her because of that asshole Brock, he needed to get what was coming to him. She deserved so much better than someone like him, someone so disgusting and bitter.  
  
“You like her don't you” My head whipped over to look at Steve, was he suddenly reading my mind?  
“Steve, you and I both know that's a bad idea” I wanted to push the thoughts from my mind, to forget about this little crush.  
“She clearly likes you too, I don't know why you don't just go for it already” Steve rolled his eyes, pulling up the valet.  
“Maybe because the last guy she dated tried to beat her to a pulp?” My tone was too sarcastic to be joking. It was true though, she wouldn't trust anyone so easily anymore.  
“You're not him, she's still living with you willingly for christ's sake Buck, just take the chance” Steve stepped out of the car, handing the keys to the driver. The kid looked no older than twenty.  
  
I rolled my eyes and followed him inside, keeping my jacket buttoned and sleeves pulled down to avoid any unwanted stares. Everyone knew most of the story, just not enough to know the full truth of the severity.  
  
“Hey! You guys made it!” Tony stepped away from the table, hugging Steve before stepping over to me.  
“Just got caught up with a few things but we're here” Steve, ever the friendly guy no matter the situation.  
  
Tony ushered us over to the long table, showing us the open seats before heading over to his wife. He looked like a kid on chrismtas morning, too excited. Nat sat down next to Steve, Sam sitting on my left side.  
  
“Now as many of you know, Pepper and I have been married for almost ten years, and it's been the best ten years I could ever ask for” He stopped to clear his throat, his emotions almost getting the better of him.  
“Well I wanted all of you to be here when I announced that Pepper and I are expecting!” He was smiling down at Pepper, she was practically glowing with excitement.

 

The room erupted into cheers, everyone congratulating them on the pregnancy. Others asking how far along she was, basic pregnancy questions. I was happy for him, there was nothing better than bringing a new life into the world, but my thoughts kept going to my apartment. How were they doing together? Was Y/N even comfortable around children? God why did I have to let Dot pull this shit today of all days?  
  
“Buck, are you alright?” Sam was looking over at him, concern written over his features.  
“Yeah, just thinking about some stuff right now” I didn't want to talk about me, this was about Tony and the pregnancy. None of this should revert back to me.  
“You can head home if you're not feeling too hot” Steve looked over then, his brows furrowing suddenly.  
“Guys I'm fine, seriously” I was getting agitated with everyone asking if I was alright. Just because I tended to be more to myself didn't mean they needed to pry  
  
Steve wasn't willing to back down so easily, he just wouldn't say anything until we were alone again. And with him being my only ride home, I had no choice but to stay quiet and sip the drinks that were placed in front of me.

 

The food had been delicious, little appetizers that made way for the indulgent entrees. The dessert was my favorite part, a simple cheesecake with a raspberry and caramel swirl. I wanted to bring some home for Y/N, but I couldn't do that. After thanking everyone for coming Tony and Pepper headed out, leaving everyone else to their own devices. Steve wouldn't stay late, making up some excuse as to why he needed to leave.

 

So the moment Steve stood up to leave, I was nearly out of the doors. The valet looked terrified when I stepped down silently, his eyes were on my arm then. The sleeve had gotten pushed up throughout the night, mostly due to the annoyance of it sliding into the food I was eating. The metal was shining dimly in the light, it was all but silent by my side.  
  
Steve stepped out, handing the valet his ticket so they could find his car. The kid wasted no time in running to find it, most likely due to the fear of being around me.

 

The car pulled up after a minute of silence, Steve thanked the kid, slipping a couple of bills into his hand before getting into the car.   
  
“Dot dropped off Vi this morning, I've been worried about how her and Y/N are doing all day” The words slipped out before I could stop them, Steve didn't need to bear the burden of my issues.  
“Jeez, I knew it was bad, but not that it was this bad” Steve had been there when Dot told me of the pregnancy. When she wasn't sure if it was even mine.  
  
Vi was the tiniest baby I had ever held, head laid against my chest as she slept everyday. Dot had taken her the moment she turned two months and left, no note, no reason as to where she had gone. Nothing. It wasn't until her first birthday that Dot finally called me, agreeing to co-parenting. I would get Vi every weekend, while Dot had her throughout the week. And it was working just fine, until she showed up at my doorstep.  
  
“She said that there's some guy out in Cali waiting for her, but he doesn't know she has a kid. So she just dropped her off and left before I could even figure anything out” I sighed, hands clenched into tight fists.  
“You can't let her get to you, you've got Vi to worry about right now” Steve was right, Vi was my only worry at this point.  
“I just wish she hadn't it done it now, not when Y/N's been staying at the apartment. God the poor girls probably worried sick that I'm a terrible father” I ran a hand over my face, sighing softly.  
  
Steve didn't utter another word for the rest of the drive, a silence hung between us as he pulled into the parking lot. Eyes glancing over to me for a moment before letting me step out of the car. I bid him a farewell, heading inside to make sure that Y/N and Vi were alright.

 

The only sounds were the TV, almost all of the lights off as I stepped inside. There were no sounds of giggles or talking. Just the muted sounds of what sounded like a disney film. From what I could gather they were watching Coco, one of Vi's favorites.  
  
“Hey guys I'm ho-” I stopped in my tracks, eyes taking in how Vi was asleep against Y/N's chest. Her arms wrapped tight around her waist.

 

They were both asleep, snores filling the air softly. I knew for a fact those were definitely coming from Vi, she tended to snore when she was exhausted. Reaching for my phone I took it out and snapped a couple pictures, taking in how gentle and yet protective Y/N was being.

 

I realized it then. I was in love with this woman.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Things between Bucky and I changed after Vi came into the picture, I wasn't entirely sure as to why. They seemed alright from what I could tell, until they suddenly weren't. While he was happy I was at the apartment to help with Vi, he was more closed off. Instead of having conversations late at night, he would retreat to his bedroom and lock the door. I tried not to let it get to me, instead choosing to talk with Steve or Nat when I needed someone to talk to. Sometimes even Sam, but I knew he was busy with grading papers and his students.  
  
Vi hadn't even batted an eye most days when Bucky left for work, simply crawling into my lap to watch the morning cartoons before playing with her toys. Of course that didn't mean I let her play all the time. No time to start teaching her the basics like the present, she would soak up the information like a little sponge. She would count out her toys, setting them up along the table until she could count up to ten. It was so adorable to watch, only there were times I wished that Bucky was there to see it all happen.  
  
~~~  
  
“What do we say when daddy gets home?” I was trying to teach Violetta how to say welcome home, to ensure Bucky would be a little happier.  
“elome home!” Vi clapped her hands excitedly, her lisp was prominent.  
“Very good, now you gotta say that when he walks inside” The sound of footsteps echoed right outside of the door.  
  
Vi stood up and ran over, keeping enough space so that Bucky would see her when he stepped inside. The door opened slowly, and it suddenly sounded as if Bucky wasn't by himself.  
  
“elome home daddy!” Vi threw her hands up into the air, expecting her hug that he always gave her. Only there was a woman hanging off his arm, her face scrunching up as she took in the small girl.  
“Hey sweetheart, I thought you were hanging out with Y/N?” He glanced over at me, his expression one of anger.  
“She wanted to greet you when she got home, is there a problem with that?” I was stepping into uncharted territory, the man had opened his apartment to me while I recovered. And I was about to lose it all.  
“I thought I told you I was going out this morning? She should've been in bed already” Bucky's eyes were hard, left hand clenched in a tight fist.  
“It's barely seven, her bedtime is eight” Vi was frowning, stepping away from Bucky and the mystery woman.  
  
She didn't waste a single second before running over to me, crawling back into my lap. It was a safe haven for her, seeing as Bucky had become so cold lately. He didn't spare another glance as his arm candy left the apartment, whispering to him that she would call him later on.  
  
“Are you seriously going to do this now? Things have been fine but clearly it's not enough for you” Bucky turned to glare at me, and if looks could kill.  
“She was excited to see you James, heaven forbid your _daughter_ gets excited to see you” I raised a brow at him, this seemed so stupid.

“I told you before I left this morning that I had a date, I don't need them thinking that I already have a girlfriend because you're sitting there in one of my shirts acting like her mother” I couldn't help but wince, his words cut deeper than any knife would.  
  
Tears stung my eyes, sliding down my cheeks slowly as I sat Vi down onto the couch, pushing myself up and off the floor. If Bucky saw me as that much of a burden, then maybe it was best that I leave.  
  
“I think it's best if I leave” Bucky rolled his eyes, hands held tightly on his hips.

 

I didn't wait for his retort, his excuse as to why I'd need to stay. I wasn't wanted and it was too obvious.

 

The small suitcase was packed, the clothes he had leant me folded neatly on the bed. I pulled on my shoes and pulled the strap over my shoulder, wincing as it dug into my skin. Bucky was talking on the phone, back turned to me as I stepped out of the apartment.

 

The air was chilled, biting into my skin as I walked the direction of where my old apartment was. Only there were flashes in the distance, what was going on?

 

I picked up the pace, sprinting down the street until I hit the police line. There were families standing together, crying as they watched their lives burn away. Oh my god, that was my apartment building that's on fire!  
  
“What's going on?!” I couldn't believe the sight before me, this was a sick joke, a nightmare that I would wake up from soon enough.  
“They said someone tried to burn down one of the apartments because they were jealous, but that sounds pretty far fetched” The guy shook his head, arms crossed over his chest.  
“Oh my god, Brock” My throat felt tight, he must've assumed I was inside when setting the apartment on fire.  
  
The fire was extinguished with no casualties, I was thankful for that. To know that I was supposed to be there when the blaze started made me sick. I had nowhere to go, and there was no way in hell I could go back to Bucky's apartment, the man made his feelings known. So I texted the only person I could possibly think of, Steve.  
  


He wasted no time coming down to make sure I was alright, even if I had assured him plenty of times over texts beforehand.

 

“Are you alright? Where's Bucky?” Steve stopped in his tracks, looking around for the man in question.  
“He's at home with Vi” I wanted to pretend that I hadn't left his apartment on bad terms, that things were fine between Bucky and I.  
“Y/N, what happened?” Steve stepped closer slowly, hands resting by his side.  
“I left, he said that I was trying to pretend to be his girlfriend and Vi's mom and it just hurt so goddamn bad, I taught her how to say welcome home and” The tears were streaming down my cheeks then, nothing I could do would stop them.

 

Steve wrapped his arms around me gently, being cautious of the bruises that still littered my body. Even if they were slowly healing, the pain wasn't something I was very fond of.  
  
“Let's go back to my apartment, I'll sleep on the couch for the night” I knew better than to argue with Steve, he wouldn't let you do anything unless he said otherwise.  
“That sounds good” I sniffled, stepping over to his car.

 

The drive over was quiet, the chilled spring air whipping passed us as Steve drove way higher than the speed limit. How he hadn't gotten a ticket was beyond me. Maybe it was the way he drove, or the fact that he constantly took the back roads to not get caught.  
  
“Did you eat dinner already?” Steve glanced over to me for a moment, eyes locking on how I gripped the strap to my bag.  
“Yeah, I ate when I fed Vi earlier” I shook the thought from my head. Vi had her father, she didn't need me, I wasn't her mother.  
“Alright, I just wanted to make sure is all” Steve slowed down, pulling into a parking lot I would've surely missed had I not been paying attetnion.

 

He took the bag from me before slipping out of the car, waiting until I was out before heading inside. The building was bigger than Bucky's, but it felt almost _too big._ Felt as if any moment something would collapse and crush me.  
  
“And here we are, home sweet home” Steve unlocked the door, letting me step inside first.  
“Oh wow, this makes my old apartment look like a janitors closet” Everything about it was gorgeous, from the view of the city, down to the large windows that scaled one of the walls.  
“Oh please, I doubt that” Steve threw the keys down onto the table next to the doorway, shrugging off his jacket.

 

I ventured further into the apartment, it felt so homey and relaxing. Something that Bucky's apartment was missing. Though that could've been because he was at the school more often than not. Maybe Steve spent more of his time when he wasn't working.  
  
“You want anything to drink? I got water, juice, beer, coffee” Steve reached into the fridge, pulling out a beer before cracking it open.  
“Beer please, and before you ask, no I'm not taking those stupid pain meds, they made my stomach too queasy” I had begged the doctor not to give me too high of a dose, and apparently he didn't listen to me.

 

Steve grabbed out another beer, handing it to me without question. The room fell silent but it wasn't uncomfortable. He was the type of guy you could sit and enjoy the silence with and not feel obligated to make small talk.  
  
“Bucky's texting me, he's asking where you are” I could feel his gaze on me, the silent question that was on his mind.  
“You can tell him where I am, but I'd rather not talk to him” My phone was wedged into the side of my bag, and I hadn't heard it go off at all. Did he go straight into freaking out?  
“Well I said that you're safe at my apartment but that you're asleep right now, I'll let him determine that however he pleases” Steve could be such a little shit at times.

 

As the night grew later Steve offered to throw on a movie, help each of us unwind before heading off to bed for the night. The couch was covered in blankets as Steve and I curled up together, watching the scenes play out.

 

“Why are these girls always so dumb? The killers obviously inside already, just get your shit and get out immediately” I rolled my eyes and yawned, when had it gotten so late.  
“That's the joy of horror movies, they show how dumb most people really can be” Steve chuckled   
softly, hands resting against my side.  
“If I was in a horror movie I'd at least survive until the end” I scoffed as one of the characters was killed, so typical.  
“That's because you actually think, unlike any of the people in the movie” Steve shifted for a moment, scooting down onto the couch until my head was resting against his chest.  
“Got that right Rogers” I smiled up at him as he blushed.

 

My eyes were becoming heavy, unable to stay open for longer than a few seconds as Steve turned on the second movie. I couldn't fall asleep though, it would be rude.   
  
The sun was shining high up in the sky when I finally woke up, though I wasn't on the couch anymore, a thick blanket covered my body instead. I pushed up onto my elbows slowly, taking in the room I was currently in. This must've been Steve's bedroom, it was brighter than I was expecting. The walls were a light coffee color, most of the furniture was black.   
  
“No, I think it's best if you leave right now” The muffled yelling echoed into the room. Who was here?  
“I need to talk to her, and I'm not leaving until I do so” I would know that voice anywhere.  
“She's currently asleep, so I think it's best if you leave, now” Steve's voice was harsh, it was a complete 180 to his normal demeanor.  
“Please, I need to talk to her” Bucky's voice was soft, the hard edges slowly ebbing away.

 

Steve sighed, not ready to give up the fight he had been battling for more than a half hour at this point. It was a loss from the beginning, there was no stopping Bucky when he was determined, and the man was more determined than anything right now.

 

I stepped out into the hallway, watching as Bucky crumbled into himself. He looked defeated, his eyes tired and rimmed red. What had happened after I left last night?  
  
“James?” I took a tentative stepped towards him, afraid the rage from last night would resurface.  
“Y/N! Oh god I'm so sorry for last night, finals are coming up and I've been stressed beyond belief and I took it out on you when I should've just kept my mouth shit instead of acting like an asshole and-” I ran over and covered his mouth with my hand, cutting off the words he was trying to spill.  
“I'm gonna need you to take a deep breath and relax for me, please” Bucky sighed softly behind my hand, nodding gently.

 

The moment I stepped away to let him get his bearings together my eyes locked on a small shadow behind him.  
  
“Y/N!” Vi ran over excitedly, hands wrapping around my legs in a hug.  
“Hi sweetheart, why don't you go play while I talk to daddy?” She nodded, running over to sit by Steve's legs.

 

My heart was pounding in my chest, the blood rushing to my ears as I looked back up at Bucky.  
  
“You said it yourself, I can't pretend to be someone I'm not, maybe it's best if I stay away for a little while” The thought pained me, to not see Bucky or Vi anymore?  
“Please don't, I don't think I'll be able to handle if you leave” Bucky stepped closer, hands grasping onto my own. It shocked me, the metal of his left hand was warm to the touch  
“Bucky i-” His hands tightened ever so slightly.  
“I'm in love with you” My head snapped up, excuse me?  
“You don't need to make excuses Buck” I scoffed, going to pull my hands from his.  
“Do you honestly think I'm joking? I've known people for years who haven't met my daughter, hell I took you into my apartment after the incident. If I was making excuses I wouldn't of told you my feelings” Bucky's eyes were hard, the emotions swirling in the stormy depths.  
“Bucky” My throat felt tight, tears sliding down my cheeks. The one thing I had wanted to hear him say all along.

 

I was finally getting what I wanted, but was it going to be worth it anymore?  
  
“Is this what you actually want? Or this is just because of how Vi feels about me?” Bucky shook his head, stepping close enough that only mere inches remained between us.  
“I want this Y/N, I want this more than anything in the world” Bucky took his hands out of grasp, his fingers cupping my cheeks gently.

 

I closed my eyes, pressing my lips against his. The kiss was electric, a burning fire smoldering in the deepest parts of my belly as we stood together. If this was how it would feel forever, I was more than willing to try and make this work.  
  
“Just one thing” I pulled away slowly, holding my hands overtop of Bucky's.  
“Anything” He was searching my face for any clue of what I was going to say.  
“You aren't allowed to steal the covers when we cuddle” Bucky looked ready to pass out, and roll his eyes simultaneously.  
“Fine by me doll” Bucky smiled softly, lips pressing against my own once again.

 

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky and I were each staring down at the invitation, I wasn’t entirely sure who was genuinely more shocked, him or I.  Would it be worth it to go?  To parade around as if she hadn’t been the one to drop Vi off on his doorstep to meet the man she was marrying a mere six months later?  It wasn’t until Bucky had already RSVP’d that I got nervous.  What would I wear to his exes wedding?  Surely she was going to be judging me, her eyes boring into me as we walked in together.  
  
“I want you to find the perfect dress doll, and when you do I want you to buy it and wear it to that wedding” I blushed, Bucky was being so possessive and I found it so damn hot.  
“I might have something already, haven’t gotten a chance to wear it just yet” It was a cocktail dress I bought to wear to a friends wedding, only they never made it.  
“Let’s go check it out” Bucky grabbed onto my wrist, dragging me back down to his bedroom.

 

The [dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fimgres%3Fimgurl%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Fimage.dhgate.com%2F0x0%2Ff2%2Falbu%2Fg5%2FM00%2F60%2FD4%2FrBVaJFmvZCeAMa4UAAHb-MZj_B8278.jpg%26imgrefurl%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.dhgate.com%2Fproduct%2F2017-cheap-blush-pink-lace-cocktail-dresses%2F404350759.html%26h%3D800%26w%3D800%26tbnid%3DKHInTLjtuEAOkM%26tbnh%3D225%26tbnw%3D225%26usg%3DAI4_-kSN4TXUMcB0mSPBCg1vSMJP4hmHSg%26vet%3D1%26docid%3DwPKnkiHLDMZLbM&t=MTcwMjY5YmM1MGIwZTQyZTAyM2Y3ODNmMTgyNGZlYzE5ZDFiMTZhZSxNOENwNDNORA%3D%3D&b=t%3AvJo3XA9Xq0G0aHzAofSLEA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsavemefromanepicoftimewasted.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178750579542%2Fwho-is-he-pt-6epilogue&m=1) was a little short for my taste, but from the look in Bucky’s eyes I knew this was the one. There was no way he was going to let me wear anything else.

 

Bucky had asked if Steve could babysit Vi for the night, telling him that he refused to take her to the wedding.  Steve of course jumped at the chance, Vi loved the man as if he was her own father, it was quite adorable if I do say so myself.  Bucky had ordered himself a suit, wanting to look his best when we showed up.  There was no doubt in my mind his ex’s mother would look at him and see the man she had willingly given up.  The man she used and abused for her own sick sense of pleasure.

 

“I still can’t believe she let someone like you go, I mean look at you” I gestured with my hands towards his naked chest.  He simply raised a brow.  
“She didn’t want anything serious, whereas I did.  I think it was because I didn’t want to date her at all during high school, and then we had a fling right before college and we just stuck together for a while” Bucky bit his lip softly, a frown masking the true pain he was feeling.  
“Babe, you have to remember what she did” I took his hand gently, tracing the tip of my fingers along the inside of his palm.

 

He’d hard time adjusting to our dating life, unsure if he was ever doing something.  I constantly assured him that he wasn’t doing anything wrong.  Vi would pick up on his anxiety whenever we were all watching a movie together, crawling into his lap to cuddle him.  She was definitely just like her father, giving cuddles to help someone feel better.

 

“It’s just hard, she was one of the people I gave my heart to and she just stomped all over it” He rolled onto his side, propping his body up with his left arm.  
“I know sweetheart, and even though she was such a bitch you got Violetta out of it, and that little girl is obviously worth it” Bucky sighed softly, hand reaching up to cup my cheek.  
“You’re worth it too, and god I still can’t forgive myself for acting like such an asshole at times” I shook my head, that was all in the past.

 

The rest of the night was spent tangled with one another, Bucky’s arms were wrapped tight around my waist, as if I would float away otherwise.  That is, until Vi came running into Bucky’s room giggling loudly, a out of breath Steve following close behind.  
  
“I was trying to get her to go to bed, but she’s too damn fast for her own good” Bucky sat up, pulling Vi into his lap to help calm her down.  
“Don’t worry Steve, she’s done that to Bucky and I plenty of times” Vi was a little ball of energy, only ever dissipating at the worst moments.  Like during dinner, or even bath time.

 

It was nice having Steve around to help whenever Bucky and I were too busy.  It was hard leaving her at day care when we had to go to work.  Of course she didn’t mind one bit, running over to hang out with her friends.  Steve would more often than not pick her up and bring her back to Bucky’s until one of us could come home and fix dinner.

 

“Well you guys get to have your hands full with her, I’m heading home for the night” Steve straightened his back, groaning as the bones popped loudly.  
“I think you’re secretly going to see that new Biology professor” From the blush that covered his cheeks I knew I was right.  
“We may be going to get dinner, nothing too serious” Steve always tried to downplay his life, make himself seem more relaxed than he was.  
“Mhmm, keep telling yourself that Rogers” Bucky raised a brow at the man in question, smirking as his cheeks darkened further.  
“You guys suck” Steve left with a quick goodbye, clearly wanting nothing more than to escape our teasing.

 

We only did it out of love, what’s the harm in having a little bit of fun while teasing one of your closest friends?  
  
~~~  
  
“She’s gonna hate how much better we look” I glanced up at Bucky, fixing the tie that rested against his throat.  
“Oh well, she can kiss my ass for all I care” Bucky scoffed, hands resting gently against my hips.

 

We hadn’t gone to the ceremony, being told at the last minute that it was only close friends and family and that the reception was for everyone else.  So Bucky and I made use of the hotel room we were currently stuck in, quite fun.  
  
“Look at you getting all feisty, might have to save that for after the reception baby” Bucky’s lips pressed against my own, a hunger brewing between our bodies.  
“As much as I’d love to pull you back into that bedroom we have a wedding to attend, and a bunch of people to make jealous” I smirked as Bucky bit his lip gently, eyes dark.  
  
The drive over was short, Bucky’s hand laid gently against my thigh as he glanced up at the driver now and then.  The sky was clear, nothing but blue sky for miles.  Well, maybe for everyone else attending, not too sure how the brides going to feel very soon.  Bucky had opted to forgo a leather glove, letting the metal of his hand shine bright.

 

He had come to terms with the missing limb long ago, while he couldn’t control the accident that took his arm away from him, he could move on and be happier.  He was glad that Vi was too young to remember his accident, how much pain he was in all the time.  The night terrors he had for weeks on end, waking up in cold sweats, unable to fall back asleep.

 

It took little Vi crawling into his bed for the nightmares to stop, for his fear of everyday life to slowly calm back down.  And when he had the prosthetic added, it was as if Bucky had become a new man.

 

While he wasn’t actively going out onto dates with any woman that looked his way, he didn’t fear for his life anymore.  Bucky was able to live life like a normal man, with a few upgrades is all.

 

The car came to a stop outside of a building, and if we hadn’t known we were going to a wedding reception Bucky and I would’ve assumed that we were at a museum.  The building towered over everything in it’s immediate vicinity.  He slipped from the car before me, holding his hand out for me to take.  
  
The driver waited a few moments before driving off, Bucky wrapped an arm around my waist immediately, making sure that every man and woman there knew we were together.

 

The stares happened so fast neither of us could believe it.  The barely hushed whispers being passed around the tables as we made our way over to our own table.  While the attention would normally of made me nervous, this excited me.  They wanted to know who we were, the men were practically drooling by their dates side.  The women ogling Bucky as his arm tightened ever so slightly around my waist.

 

Dot and her new husband hadn’t shown up yet, planning on making a grand entrance to elude everyone that they were these people they weren’t.  When we noticed everyone was still staring Bucky leant down, pressing his lips ever so gently against my own.  I knew they were jealous, whether it was how we were dressed, our looks, or just how in love we were.  
  
“Alright everyone, the newlyweds are on their way inside, let me introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jameson!” The room cheered as Dot and her husband William stepped into the room.

 

Her dress was very over the top, the lights shining off each crystal that was on her bodice.  It was almost blinding.  Once she caught sight of Bucky and I though, her expression changed from one of happiness to one of annoyance. Finally getting a taste of her own medicine, and she didn’t like how it felt.

 

Her nails were dug into the jacket of his tux, eyes glaring each time they passed Bucky and I.  I couldn’t help the smirk that spread across my lips, she was pissed off that we looked better.  That we were genuinely happy together.

 

The food was too over the top, too expensive for my taste.  Bucky barely ate any of his, choosing to sip on the water he ordered at the bar instead.  Don’t get me wrong, a free meal at a wedding we were invited to was fun, just not when it looks like a four year old made it.  
  
“Y/N, I can’t thank you enough for coming with me today.  If you hadn’t shown up in my life I’m not really sure what would’ve happened when Dot dropped our daughter off on my doorstep and left.  The passed year hasn’t been the easiest, we’ve had our fair share of fights but what couple doesn’t?  You bring out the best there is in me and I know I do the same for you.  Violetta looks at you as if you’re her own mother, and I hope that one day you will be” Bucky slipped from the chair, kneeling down onto the floor as he pulled the small square box from his jacket.  
  


Tears were sliding down my cheeks before I could stop them, how long had he been planning this?  
  
“So, Y/N Y/L/N will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?” Bucky opened the box slowly, and my god the [ring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fimgres%3Fimgurl%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Fimages.shaneco.com%2Fis%2Fimage%2FShaneCo%2Fdesigner-ring%2F570%2Fdiamond-cushion_267_267%2Fbuilt-item_41054834_P.jpg%26imgrefurl%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.shaneco.com%2Fengagement-rings%2Fhalo-engagement-rings%2Fhalo-diamond-engagement-ring-with-filigree%2Fp%2F41054834%26h%3D570%26w%3D570%26tbnid%3D00shqR-sFLL4_M%26tbnh%3D225%26tbnw%3D225%26usg%3DAI4_-kQ_6ApfcMqkk8MYcjizCIJR-zYIew%26vet%3D1%26docid%3D61_zlTd3iK2mEM&t=OTlmYjM4ZmY5NTllZjZiYTUzNzhjNWM3ZjI2NjVhMWJmOWNjMzZiYyxNOENwNDNORA%3D%3D&b=t%3AvJo3XA9Xq0G0aHzAofSLEA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsavemefromanepicoftimewasted.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178750579542%2Fwho-is-he-pt-6epilogue&m=1).  It was absolutely gorgeous, I knew he put a lot of thought into it.  
“Yes!” I threw my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his as the tears flowed down my cheeks even faster.

 

The entire room cheered for us, seemingly forgetting about the bride and groom who sat only a mere twenty feet away.  Bucky smiled as he slid the ring onto my finger, standing up so that he could proudly show it off.  
  
“What do you say we head on out and get some pizza?” It was as if he had read my mind.  
“This is why I’m marrying you, cause you know the right words to say to a girl” I giggled softly, pressing my lips against his one last time.

 

Dot was beyond pissed with our little scene, ready to throw us out before Bucky flipped her the bird and we were heading down the street to a local italian restaurant.  The cheese was stringy and gooey, the sauce tart with a hint of sweetness.

 

And would I imagine sitting in a cocktail dress at ten pm while my  _fiance_  sat across from me looking gorgeous as ever?  Well, no.  And yet here we were, this night couldn’t get any better.

 

Here’s to a long and fulfilling life with a man who took my breath away within seconds.

 

Fin


End file.
